The Lone Hunter
by Slytherin TARDIS Hunter
Summary: She was alone, she had been for as long as she could remember. She hunted alone, she lived alone, she drove alone. So what would happen when a feisty hunter fell for a vampire? Destiel, Sabriel and eventual OC/Benny


_**AN:**__ Second Supernatural fic but this will be multi chaptered. All spellings are Australian. There will be a character who smokes. Team Freewill will be brought in soon _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, not SPN not any songs mentioned. Or anything that might come up_

She sauntered into the dark crowded pub, getting a face full of second hand smoke.

Karmen wanted nothing more than to get a cool glass of beer.

It had been a terrible day; she had been hunting a nest of vampires and was caught unawares when one of the human lovers awoke screaming bloody murder, and it was evident by the scratches that marred her face and arms.

Her leather jacket was ripped across her chest and down her left arm. Her hair had dried up leaves and twigs tangled throughout.

She took the seat closest to the older woman, who was bar tending. Karmen pulled her possessions in front of her, being mindful of desperate hunters trying to find things that they could pawn off.

Karmen's attention was brought back to the brown haired woman when a question was directed at her.

"What will it be love?"

"Just a glass of your cheapest beer, please."

She glanced around the overcrowded pub. They were all hunters, just like her. Mostly older men with scraggly beards and scars marring their bodies. She just hoped they'd leave her alone for once. Karmen normally didn't go to hunter venues just because of the sole reason that most hunters wanted a quick fuck. Sure she knew about not getting attached because of the job. But just having sex for no particular reason except for wanting some, was definitely not her cup of tea. She'd rather not do it at all and these people just couldn't understand that.

"'ey luv wanna go 'ack to mee place?" came a slurred voice.

And here it was. The first one of the night.

"No, not interested and tell your buddies the same."

"Playn' tough 'o get aye?"

She ignored the bumbling drunk behind her and slid the woman the money she owed. Getting off the stool, she grabbed her packet of smokes, wallet and phone.

"Aye I ain't don' wif cha,"the slurred voice became suddenly hostile.

"Well I'm done with you, so leave me the fuck alone." Normally Karmen wouldn't bite back but come on she just wanted one night without being hit on. She not only looked like hell she felt like it too.

The drunk just chuckled as if she made a stupid request, "not 'appen'n luv."

"Well remember you asked for it." She shrugged before promptly grabbing the guys arm and twisting it behind him and shoving him into the beer stained bar.

She forced his face down onto the wooden bench, and held him there hoping the drunken idiot would get the point. The pub dwellers were collectively holding their breaths, waiting for the worst to occur. The woman behind the bar gave her an understanding look and told her to let go of the dick. Karmen did just that with a hard kick at the soft point behind the man's knee.

She smoothly walked out the doors, heading for her black 1960 Mercury Comet, lighting a smoke on the way. She inhaled deeply, this was one of the only things that could calm her anymore, well this and drawing but lord knows how long it's been since she last did that. Her cigarette was finished before she really had time to enjoy it. Shrugging her shoulders she slid into her car and buckled her seatbelt, flicking her hair so that it was behind her.

Karmen started the engine revving it loud enough to shatter somebody's ear drums. She sped out of the car park, making dust rise in a large cloud. Quicker than thought possible she was speeding down the highway doing 30km/h over the speed limit whilst blaring ACDC and Kansas through the speakers. She passed a black Chevy Impala that held two men inside, one overly tall, the other with short hair, their car blasting the same song as her, they were laughing as they sang along. Karmen decided to mess with them, she slowed down so that her open window was in line with that of the shorter man who was driving, and began to sing with them.

_"You Shook Me All Night Long"_

_She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean_

_She was the best damn woman that I ever seen_

_She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies_

_Knocking me out with those American thighs_

_Taking more than her share_

_Had me fighting for air_

_She told me to come but I was already there_

_Cause the walls start shaking_

_The earth was quaking_

_My mind was aching_

_And we were making it_

_And you shook me all night long_

_Yeah you shook me all night long_

_I'm working double time on the seduction line_

_She's one of a kind she's just mine all mine_

_Wanted no applause it's just another course_

_Made a meal outta me_

_And come back for more_

_Had to cool me down to take another round_

_Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing_

_Cause the walls were shaking the earth was quaking_

_My mind was aching_

_And we were making it_

_And you shook me all night long_

_Yeah you shook me all night long_

_Knocked me out I said you_

_Shook me all night long_

_You had me shaking and you_

_Shook me all night long_

_Yeah you shook me_

_When you took me_

_You really took me and you_

_Shook me all night long_

_You shook me all night long_

_Yeah, yeah, you shook me all night long_

_You really got me and you_

_Shook me all night long_

_Yeah you shook me_

_Yeah you shook me_

_All night long_

The shorter man had a look of awe in his eyes, whereas the taller one had looked at Karmen with wide eyes and she gave them a two fingered salute and a smirk before, pushing the accelerator harshly, speeding away from the now silent men.


End file.
